User blog:CrazyMemeTroll699/If Greatest Xbox One S Destruction Was A Book
I regret going home from work that day. I got home from work that day and I saw William tied up in a chair with Bill and Andy. Scared, I grabbed my camera and I rushed to them. "What are you doing to him?!?!?" I yelled at them. "Nothing, he's going to pay the price." Bill said. "What do you mean pay the price?" I said terrified. "You know what he did! He destroyed my TV!!!!" Bill shouted. "But why is he tied up? And why is Andy smiling?" I questioned. "You'll see." Bill said. "Andy, go inside and do what you gotta do, understand?" "Yes, sir!" Andy responded as he went inside. "What is Andy doing? And can I at least talk to him?!?!" I asked impatiently. "Alright, but you better not go pass the line." "William what is going on?" I asked in worried. "Let me out, mom!" He begged. "Wait! Does Andy have... ANDY HAS THE XBOX!!!" "Ok, now get the lighter fluid!!!" "Andy let me pass!" "No, cause your just gonna take the Xbox One S and free William and I ain't letting that happen!" "I don't have anything on me!". But then, Bill got gasoline and poured it on the Xbox One S. "NOOOO! HE JUST GOT THAT!!!" I yelled. "Get back, stay back!" "THERE'S NO GOING BACK IF YOU DO THIS!!!" "Oh well..." "And Andy you better back up or I'll slap you!" "Yeah, I dare you!". Bill was about to get the lighter and I pleaded him not to, "NOOOOO!" "No, he's gotta pay the price!". And then what happened next would terrorize me forever. Bill lighted the gasoline and the Xbox caught on fire. "OH MY GOD!!! NOOOO!!!" i yelled as Bill poured lighter fluid on the Xbox making the fire more servere. "THAT'S HIS X... ANDY, WILLIAM! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Andy then got the axe and impaled the Xbox with it, ruining the console for good and melting the plastic.. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" "This is excessive! That is excessive!" "That's for all the crap he's done to me I'm sick of it!" "YOU ARE PSYCHO!!! ANDY!!!!" "PLEASE STOP!!!!!" William shrieked. "STOP IT!!!" "Want the axe?" "NOOOOOO!" "Bill stop! Just stop, Andy put it out!!! PUT IT OUT!!!!" I screamed. "Alright, I'll stop now." "Your being psycho!" "Oh well..." "Why? You wanna divorce I swear... you psycho!!!!!!". Now Andy is axing the Xbox more, William is begging him to stop, and I'm begging Bill to get the hose, but he doesn't listen. "Nope! I want him to enjoy this to let him know who's stuff he's destroying!!!" "He's not enjoying it! This is child abuse!" "Good cause you know what, that's for the TV he has in mine, that he axed!!!" "SO THIS IS WHAT IT'S ABOUT!?!?!? YOUR STUPID TV?!?!?!" "Yes >:)". Eventually, Bill got the hose. "Good Bill, your getting the ho... NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Bill sprayed the hose on William. That was my breaking point. "THAT'S IT. GIVE ME THE HOSE!" No!" "GIVE IT!!!!!!!!!" I got the hose and putted out the fire. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!" "Andy, your psycho! Don't ask me for any rides this week cause your not getting any!" "For what?" "FOR THAT!!!". "WHAT DID YOU DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?!?!?!?" William screamed terrorized. "Paybacks are a pain, aren't they?" "Andy, shut up!" "How about I take the hose?!?!?!" Andy took the hose. "I PAID FOR HALF OF THIS!!!!" William examined the damage of the Xbox. The plastic was completly melted, the motherboard lost many peices, the fan was obliterated, all the ports were cracked and smashed, the cd drive was sliced (I later discovered that COD BO3 was in that disc drive and was shattered) and everything else was impaled. "Next time you should think twice before you drill a tablet to the deck, right?!?!?!" "That's what I'm talking about!" Bill exclaimed. "Honey, I'm sorry..." "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!!!" William exclaimed. "I think we already did." "It's about as hard to get away with this than it is to get away with murder you freaking psycho's!!!" William shouted. I eventually went to William's room. "Andy, you shouldn't always look up to Bill, especially when it involves Xbox destruction!" "Well that's what he get's for burning everything!" "Yeah, and I wonder why!" I shouted. I saw William crying in bed, but Bill and Andy weren't done with him yet... "Hey, you don't have to worry about my TV now cause were even." "And I recently lost my laptop in a fire, so were all dealing with damaged property! HOW DOES IT FEEL. HUH? HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE ON THE OTHER END?!?!" Andy yelled. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE ON THE OTHER END!?!?!?" "YOU KNOW WHAT? GET OUT, GET OUT YOU TOO!!! YOU TWO HAVE OFFICIALLY, LOST MY FUCKING MIND!!!!!!!" I yelled at them angry. "C'mon Violette, you gotta admit that was funny!" "Andy it wasn't funny!!!!" "And I can't wait for my new TV to come!" Bill exclaimed. "I might need a talk to you with that, Bill. I'm not even going to buy you a TV after what you did to our son!" I yelled. "Honey, I'm sorry this had to happen. I love you, okay?" "I love you too, mom" William sadly said. "I'll talk to you about this at night okay?" I said and left the room. Category:Blog posts